In the design process of a current display substrate, in a non-display area surrounding a display area of the display substrate, a first signal line and a second signal line, which are located in different layers and formed from conductive materials, may be crossed with each other. In order to maintain the first signal line to be insulated from the second signal line, an insulating layer is provided between the first signal line and the second signal line. However, in the process of manufacture, transportation, or use of the display substrate, electrostatic charges may generate on the first signal line or the second signal line. The accumulation of electrostatic charges may lead to breakdown conduction of the insulating layer between the first signal line and the second signal line, resulting in product badness.